The inventive concept relates to a non-volatile memory device having a vertical structure and to a method of manufacturing the same.
Electronic products are required to process large amounts of data in spite of their small size. Accordingly, a non-volatile memory device having a vertical transistor structure, instead of an existing horizontal transistor structure, has been suggested to improve the degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices. Such non-volatile memory devices have vertical channels formed in channel holes that have an especially high aspect ratio. Therefore, in the manufacturing of a non-volatile memory device having a vertical transistor structure, a simple and reliable way of forming a channel hole is required.